Jonathan Marshall
Jonathan Marshall is Kamen Rider Barker. He uses the Acorn Lockseed before it was destroyed, along with his personal Sengoku Driver. He replaced it with the Pinecone Lockseed and the mass-produced Sengoku Driver to transform into the new Kamen Rider Pine, before its short demise by Kougane. Character History to be added Personality Jonathan was the brains of the Sengoku Club, a calm-looking person and is a brilliant tactician, forming strategies of attack when the best means of winning are not available. Despite his confidence in strategy, he has no actual combat skills after becoming a Kamen Rider due to his inexperience. This is proven during his battles against Dragon Defender and Spike when he became a human shield for Pine. He is also a coward, hiding as Pine was being beaten by Spike and preferring sneaky tactics. He is not very confident about going against long-range weapon Kamen Riders like Dragon Defender and prefers to hide from gunfire. When everything is changed at the end of the Inves Game and a sudden appearance of the endless Inves come out of nowhere for the outbreak while seeing most of the Kamen Riders trying to sacrifice themselves to defend the city, Jonathan finally awakened his fighting spirit, overcoming his cowardliness. After completing his training. Arms As with the other Kamen Riders that use Lockseeds, Kamen Rider Barker/Pine's forms are called Arms. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, he can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash, Au Lait, or Sparking. As Barker, Jonathan's Sengoku Driver plays European trumpet music and announces "Come On" before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds as Barker are styled in pure English that is sung in a chorus-like manner. As Kurokage, Barker's Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces "Soiya" before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. Barker Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Barker's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Barker's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Barker's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Gridon_Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator Acorn *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.9 t. *'Kicking power': 9.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. Acorn Arms is Barker's default acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Acorn Lockseed, this form bears the Dome Casque helmet with the Nut Eye visor. While assuming Donguri Arms, Barker dons the Acorn Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Acorn Hammer. If Barker activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Acorn Armor Part into its nut form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. In this form, Barker can throw punches stronger than both Armor Warrior in Pine Arms and Baron in Banana Arms, though his kicking power is far weaker then the aforementioned Riders. As for his jumping height and running speed, they are the same as Armor Warrior's in Pine Arms. Barker is later further strengthened when his Sengoku Driver is replaced with an updated, refined model. *Sengoku Driver finishers: **'Acorn Hammer Giant Rotation': Barker activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and spins at high speeds with the Acorn Hammer held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Barker knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. **'Barker Impact': Barker activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and dives from above and strikes the enemy with the Acorn Hammer. **'Acorn Burst': Barker activates the Sparking function on his Sengoku Driver and swings the Acorn Hammer, sending a pulse of energy at the target. Barker activates the Sparking function on his Sengoku Driver and swings the Acorn Hammer, sending a pulse of energy at the target. Other Arms These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Kamen Rider. Giant Watermelon Giant Watermelon Arms is Barker's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Mecha Watermelon Lockseed, this form bears the Watermelon Head helmet with an unspecified visor. Giant Watermelon Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Armor Warrior. While assuming Giant Watermelon Arms, Barker dons the Watermelon Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is currently unknown. This form can also interchange into three modes. This form can interchange into three modes. *'Walker Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' warrior mode, which equips Barker with its main weapon for combat. *'Big Ball Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Barker's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. *'Flight Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' flight mode, which allows Barker to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Giant Watermelon Arms is the most massive Arms Change so far, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Walker Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Big Ball Mode and Flight Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Mecha Watermelon Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Pinecone Pinecone Arms is Barker's pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Pinecone Lockseed, this form bears the Pine helmet with the Comb Eye visor. Pinecone Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Pine. While assuming Pinecone Arms, Pine dons the Pinecone Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Ninjetti Staff. Walnut Walnut Arms is Barker's walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Walnut Lockseed, this form bears the Knuck Met helmet with the Knuck Eye visor. Walnut Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Knuckleman. While assuming Walnut Arms, Pine dons the Walnut Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Walnut Fists. Pinecone Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Pinecone's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Pinecone's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Unlike the original Kamen Riders, the Pinecone Troopers' Ride Wear isn't identifiable through their Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator faceplate due to using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers. As a result, the Rider Indicator is blank. However, it can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator Pinecone *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. Pinecone Arms is Pine's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Pinecone Lockseed, this form bears the Pine helmet with the Comb Eye visor. While assuming Pinecone Arms, Pine dons the Pinecone Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Ninjetti Staff. In this form, Pine's punching power is on par with that of Armor Warrior in Berry Arms, and can kick at the same power as Armor Warrior in all of his Arms. His jump height and running speed are slightly lower than Armor Warrior in Orange Arms. After Jonathan's own Sengoku Driver is destroyed, he attains the last remaining Pine Trooper Driver and becomes the second Kamen Rider Kurokage in honor of Akira Hase's death. Unfortunately, the Driver is destroyed shortly afterwards by Kamen Rider Darkness Samurai. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device (Originally used the prototype version but later switched to a customized mass production version, until the latter was destroyed by Marika and Knuckleman; later replaced with a normal mass production Driver providing the Pinecone base suit in the finale, though it is destroyed shortly after its first use.) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Barker/Pine's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Barker: ***Acorn Hammer - Barker Acorn Arms' personal weapon ***Ninjetti Staff - Barker Pinecone Arms' personal weapon ***Walnut Fists - Barker Walnut Arms' personal weapon **Pine: ***Ninjetti Staff - Pinecone Pinecone Arms' personal weapon ***Acorn Hammer - Pinecone Acorn Arms' personal weapon ***Walnut Fists - Pinecone Walnut Arms' personal weapons Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Barker's Rider Machine Category:Armor Warrior Riders